


Chore Day

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [17]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Chores, F/M, Gilbert loves his wife, Married Couple, Married Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Married Life, Prompt Fic, Random Prompt from the Internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Gilbert doing a chore he knows Anne isn’t fond of.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Kudos: 70





	Chore Day

Anne had gone down into town to collect some items from the post office that she and Gilbert had ordered 3 weeks ago.

Gilbert came back from his day at the practice, seeing that Anne wasn’t home yet, he saw her list of chores that he usually helps out with over the weekend. Gilbert had been told multiple times by people outside of his marriage that he shouldn’t be helping his wife with  her chores.

But they couldn’t tell him how to act within his marriage to Anne. He looked at the list, after putting his medical bag down by the front door before taking off his coat and hat. Looking over Anne’s list, he saw one chore that Anne hated doing (he’d seen Anne do this task for weeks where she was almost sick from the task - no matter how much he offered to do the task for her).

He sits on the front of his knees and legs, looking at the copper bathtub in front of him. The main thing that Anne hated about cleaning the bathtub was that after they had tipped the water into the stream or used the water for the flowers in their garden (the pretty white lilies of the valley, and a few rose bushes).

There was often strands of hair left in the bottom - both Gilbert and Anne’s, something Gilbert had learnt over the months they had now been married - she hated anything to do with hair touching her (apart from her own or when Gilbert would nuzzle her).  


* * *

Anne walked into her house of dreams, seeing Gilbert scooping some of the water into the sink from the bathtub. Putting the packages in the kitchen table and looked at her husband with raised eyebrows.

“Gil, what are you doing?” She asks him, to which Gilbert looks up at his wife like a dear in headlights, surprised that she had come home so soon - he was hoping that he had enough time to have cleaned their copper bathtub and tidy up before Anne came home.

“Hi, honey,” Gilbert smiled, watching as Anne raised her eyebrow in judgement.

She crossed her arms and didn’t say anything. Waiting for Gilbert to explain himself. “I know you don’t like cleaning the bathtub, I thought I would do it for you,”

A smiled blossomed over Anne’s face, as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband - despite his shirt slightly soaked with bathtub water. “Gil, you didn’t have to do that?”

“Anne-girl,” Gilbert says, looking down at his beautiful bride. Despite his wet t-shirt, Anne was still wrapped up in his arms (not caring that her dress would be wet at some point as well), he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. “I know you hate it, that’s why I did it for you,” he tells her.


End file.
